Rose Petals and Pancakes
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Jack and Rose celebrate Valentine's Day. Just some fluff. Modern day, one shot.


**A/N: This is just some fluff for Valentine's Day. It's modern day Jack and Rose. Hope you enjoy!**

Jack kissed Rose's earlobe, making her giggle.

"What's gotten into you," she teased.

"Valentine's Day spirit?"

"Well then," Rose began, setting her glass of wine down. "Let me go change into something else." Her tone of voice told Jack exactly what she intended to change into. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hurry back," he whispered. Rose stood from the couch and walked to the bedroom. Jack had only waited about seven seconds when he heard her squeal.

"Jack!" Rose looked at the bed in front of her. Red, pink, and white rose petals were spread out all over it. In fact, there were so many of them, Rose could barely see the bed. Some petals even spilled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Is there something wrong baby?" Jack wrapped his arms around her middle. She spun to kiss him. "I'll take that as a no," he teased. "Weren't you going to change into something a little more comfortable?"

Rose shrugged. "What's the point? It'll end up on the floor anyways." She leaned into another one of his kisses, and had begun to pull his shirt up over his head. When Rose let it drop to the floor, Jack picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jack had no problem carrying her to the bed, even while kissing her with everything he had. Before he half dropped, half laid her on it, Rose quickly pulled off her own shirt. Jack's mouth left hers to travel down her neck, and along the edge of her bra. Rose sighed, running her fingers through his blond locks. He straightened up, looking down at her with a spark in his eye.

Rose ran her hand down his face. Jack smiled and grabbed a handful of pedals from beside her. He let them fall from his hand to lay between her breasts. A few fluttered down to her stomach. She giggled, noticing as he picked up a single red petal and began to trace a soft line from her lips to her neck. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the light tickle. Jack's smile widened and he ran the petal across her throat.

"Ever been taken to the stars on a bed of roses," Jack asked as he slipped a hand behind her back to unhook her bra. He slid the straps from her arms and tossed it aside as Rose began unzipping his jeans.

"I've never had a tour guide," she teased. Jack smiled slightly as he stood briefly to let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. He pulled off her skirt, noticing she wasn't wearing panties underneath her nylons.

"Going commando?"

"I was out of clean underwear," she joked. Jack chuckled as he pulled the last of her clothes off. "You were saying something about the stars?"

"I wanna take you to them," he answered, laying back on the bed with her. He kissed her softly. "We might get lost though," Jack teased.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm never lost."

_**...**_

Rose fell back to the bed, trying to catch her breath. Jack collapsed beside, just as exhausted. They were both covered in sweat, but neither one of them cared. Jack just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Shouldn't I be back down on earth by now," Rose asked him. Jack smiled into her neck, kissing her as he did so. He enjoyed the sound and feel of her erratic heartbeat after their lovemaking.

"Would pancakes bring you back down," Jack asked her. Rose's eyes popped open and she turned to look at him.

"Yes," she said excitedly. He kissed her nose before pulling from his embrace. As he walked around the bed, Rose burst out in laughter.

"What?"

"You have a rose petal stuck on your ass!" Jack stopped in front of the mirror on the dresser and turned so he could see it.

"So I do." He chuckled and brushed it off. "Where's my underwear?" Jack looked on the floor, where they had been. But at some point, he and Rose had briefly ended up on the floor and now they were no where in sight.

"I don't know," Rose responded. She rolled over to peek over her edge of the bed. "I see my bra -"

"Which I'm not wearing again," Jack said in a firm, yet light tone. Rose laughed at the memory. He gave up looking, not that he looked with effort and grabbed a clean pair from the dresser.

"Hurry back," Rose called as he walked out of the bedroom.

_**...**_

"So," Jack began, grabbing Rose's attention. She had put a pair of panties on, but nothing else. She laid on her stomach, deeply absorbed in what was now her third copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Yes?"

"Do you want chocolate syrup or whip cream?" Rose marked her page and sat up to take the plate full of pancakes from him. He sat next to her on the bed and handed her a fork.

"A bit of both please." Jack drizzled the syrup over the pancakes before topping it with whip cream. Rose immediately dug in, pulling a piece off with her fork and offering it to Jack. She took her own bite then, and moaned in approval

"Good?"

"As always." Her eyes met his as he fed her a forkful. "Mmmm..Jack. If there was a king of pancakes, you would be it."

"Can't we just say that I am the King of the Pancakes?" Rose giggled and nodded her head.

"Sure." Rose took one last bite before dropping her fork on the plate, and Jack followed suit. "Thank you," she told him, leaning forward to drop a kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome." He leaned his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled him into a hug and spotted the whip cream and chocolate syrup resting on the night stand. "Huh," she said thoughtfully.

"What?" Instead of replying, Rose pulled from his embrace and leaned over to grab both containers. Jack saw them in her hand and cocked his eyebrow. "What are you planning to do with those," he asked, feigning ignorance.

Rose chuckled and took the top of the can of whip cream. She pointed to Jack's underwear. "Get rid of 'em," she told him.

Jack got rid of 'em.


End file.
